ogaron_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Draghars
Draghars are the tribe of Ogaron. They are known as the people who can turn into dragons whenever they wish. They're "dragon-men", so to say. They, in form of huge dragons, possess various elements and use their powers in battle - be it fire, water, ice, earth, stone, plants, air, poison, light, darkness, etc. The dragon forms of theirs start from 10 metres in height and end up to 50 metres, and their length can even exceed 100 metres. Territory Draghars possess the largest territory of Ogaron - the Dragharon kingdom, located in the western part of the realm, bordering Lunan and Obelon kingdoms from the north, Konon, Lomon and Eidechsen from the east, and the ocean from the south and the west. Dragharon once was bordered by the Noiron kingdom as well, which was located at the east from the dragon kingdom, but King Daniel, the most well-known monarch of Dragharon (who happened to be a Held himself, not a Draghar), defeated the king of Noiron, called Black Master, and occupied the territory. Since that day Noiron is the autonomous region of Dragharon. Politics Draghars have absolute monarchy in Dragharon. The leader of the country is the king, who has the absolute powers. The notable kings of Dragharon include: * Dragharam (the god of darkness and evil; the founder of Dragharam dynasty) * Augustus Dragharam * Daniel von Alden (with Ronna Dragharam) * Adeth Dragharam Among these, Dragharam, as noted, was the god of darkness and evil, the twin brother of Ogaron, the god of light and kindness. He was known for taking part in creating the Ogaron world. Viziers Draghars' king carries out his politics with the help of his viziers. The king of Dragharon has five, six or seven viziers, according to their decision. The vizier posts include: # The Grand (The First) Vizier (the King's right hand-man; the leader of all viziers; charged with all the affairs if the king was busy or not in the country) # The Commander-in-Chief (charged with the leadership of the armies) # The Treasure Keeper (charged with the royal treasure) # The Guard Commander (charged with the leadership of all royal guards and royal defense) # The Butler (charged with the leadership of all servants; organiser of royal balls and other royal events) # The Atabeg (charged with raising the heir to the throne, as well as other children of the Royal Family) # The Great Judge (charged with the leadership at the Royal Court) Although it happens very often when the king chooses to have fewer viziers and with more charges, for example, in time of Daniel von Alden's and Ronna Dragharam's reign, Ronna's younger brother, Drahtar Dragharam, apart from being the prince, was also both the Grand Vizier and the Commander-in-Chief. But when he married the queen of Lunan, Wolvena Nillin, and moved to Lunan kingdom, the jobs of Dragharon viziers divided again. Allies As any other big country, Dragharon often claims to be a 'protector' of some smaller kingdoms. Its allies include: * Lunan (the second largest kingdom in Ogaron; Lunan and Dragharon often support each other during battles, especially after the reigns of Daniel von Alden, Ronna Dragharam (Dragharon monarchs) and Wolvena Nillin with Drahtar Dragharam (Lunan monarchs). * Alphatron (the central kingdom of Ogaron, where the capital of the whole realm, Rynena is located, with the Ogaron's Oracle's temple in there) * Konon (with its School of Flight; Dragharon supplies Konon with leather) * Lomon (with the Night Knight as the king) Enemies Dragharon's main enemy often was the Griffin Island, and the tribe of the Gryphons (people who could turn into griffins). But after King Adeth Dragharam's marriage to Theodora Ogaron, the princess of Griffin Island, permanent peace was established and Dragharon became allies with Griffin Island. Social Classes In Dragharon there exist three main social classes, which are: # Noblemen - the highest class, mostly consisting of Draghars. The Non-Draghar nobles must ''be married to Draghars to be considered as true noblemen. Daniel von Alden can be a good example - Draghars hardly, but still acknowledged him as a king, and it happened because he was married to the princess and the heir to the throne, Ronna Dragharam. # '''Labourers' - labourers are the middle class, containing merchants, traders, businessmen, artisans. This class includes mostly Draghars as well, but there are also some 'low races' (as Draghars call them) included, such as humans, werewolves, vampires, wizards, etc. This class is often as wealthy as the noblemen, but they never have as many rights in Dragharon kingdom as the noblemen, although they have a lot of money and can live pretty well among the Draghars. # Servants - this is the lowest class, it contains servants, peasants, and slaves. Among these 'slave' is the lowest rank and has practically no rights. Peasant is of the highest rank and holds a lot of rights. The peasants are mostly Draghars, while servants and slaves are mostly humans. Religion Main god Draghars worship their creator and first king, the god of darkness and evil, Dragharam. Dragharam is considered also the founder of Dragharam dynasty, the royal family which ruled Dragharon for millennia. Six Element Dragons It is believed that in time of 'Ten Thousand Year Battle' Dragharam created six element dragons, the most powerful Draghars, to oppose his twin brother, Ogaron, the god of light and kindness. The six element dragons include: * The Fire Dragon of Wisdom (its red fire could grant wisdom if looking into it) * The Earth Dragon of Unity (its earth could grant the sense of unity with the nature, the world and other beings, if unified with it (e. g. Daniel von Alden touched the little stone which disappeared in his hand, merged with his flesh, i. e. 'unified' with him)) * The Air Dragon of Freedom (its air could grant the sense of freedom if it blew in the person's face) * The Water Dragon of Love (its water could grant the loving and merciful heart if looking into it) * The Light Dragon of Kindness (its light could grant kind heart if looking into it) * The Darkness Dragon of Evil (its darkness, if looking into it, could grant the vision of evil, and the ability of different perception, as well as the strength to fight evil senses) The fire dragon of wisdom is considered to be the strongest among these, the chosen one of Dragharam, but the direct heir of Dragharam is still the darkness dragon of evil, as Dragharam himself belonged to this species. Notable Six Element Dragons Notable Fire Dragons of Wisdom: # Ronna Dragharam # Adeth Dragharam's father (name unknown) # Adeth Dragharam Notable Earth Dragons of Unity: # Imigo (The Treasure Keeper of Daniel von Alden) Notable Air Dragons of Freedom: # Aero (The Commander-in-Chief of Daniel von Alden (after Drahtar Dragharam's ascension to Lunan throne) Notable Water Dragons of Love: # Amora (The Butler of Daniel von Alden) Notable Light Dragons of Kindness: # Hans Lichtenwelt (The Grand Vizier of Augustus Dragharam; After his death, the vizier of Daniel von Alden) # Elaya (The Atabeg of Daniel von Alden) Notable Darkness Dragons of Evil: # Dragharam (The god of darkness and evil; The first king of Dragharon; The creator of Draghars and other dark creatures of the realm) # Black Master (The king of Noiron) # Drahtar Dragharam (The prince of Dragharon; The king of Lunan; Ronna Dragharam's younger brother; Augustus Dragharam's only son and 'rightful' heir (according to some Draghar noblemen)) # Jayan the Ruthless (Adeth Dragharam's Grand Vizier) Conclusion Dragharon is the largest kingdom in Ogaron, therefore, it plays a huge role in world politics. Dragharon kings often have the strongest word. Everyone tries to win Draghars' heart and get their help in time of battles, as well as fears their attack or invasion.